User talk:Icy Flasher
Energy X (talk) 23:16, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Trophies I can/would reply, I can even negotiate. I just don't know how.--Kyurem147 (talk) 02:52, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Sorry flash, I trying to fix. Sorry about loading doubles, I kinda like those trophy images. I load artwork on here. But I don't waste your time with the details.--Kyurem147 (talk) 19:41, May 30, 2015 (UTC) I can change them back. But to avoid conflict, I was ask you first. I you're new and know we don't each other, but about the ones doubled. Can I please load the right (yours) ones again? I really don't wish to fight you.--Kyurem147 (talk) 19:52, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Content Hey, I'd ask you why do you think that is necessary. For some facts are just obvious enough, like bugs being vulnerable to fire. Energy ''X'' 09:20, June 13, 2015 (UTC) I sometimes forget that. Okay, do it on other pages. Energy ''X'' 16:31, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Reply I have seen it. I saw that Kyurem didn't agree with it but he didn't respond to your reply though. I don't think Energy X has seen it. You can leave a message on his talk page to look at the blog.--Lordranged7 (talk) 16:55, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Reply I would say it would be applied, but as said, it has to be done automatically, through, say, bots, not manually. Best to ask Avingnon about this. Energy ''X'' 08:20, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Reply Just wait until the user starts making changes with the bot. But your proposal is flawed; the bot cannot detect which page is manga and which page is anime character. It could change all these categories to anime or either to manga versions, I fear. Energy ''X'' 14:54, July 12, 2015 (UTC) No, we'll think of something, hopefully. Energy ''X'' 15:40, July 12, 2015 (UTC) You know, if you are going to re-categorise stuff, you'd better go with anything than anime. It is because there are hundreds of anime Pokémon, while manga Pokémon not so much. Energy ''X'' 09:17, July 15, 2015 (UTC) :I hope you don't mind helping you in this project.--Lordranged7 (talk) 10:27, July 15, 2015 (UTC) It is just if all categories left are those of anime-only Pokémon, then we can run the bot. Energy ''X'' 17:44, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Re:Re:Help No problem, I support your idea on the change. I setted up the poll because some people were not agreeing on the change and reverted the edits back you and I have made even when the blog was already up for a couple of weeks, this way it will be clearly seen and then there won't be any discussion about the change, the poll will be final (The yes one is in the lead for now though).--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:19, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Re:Poll I think I will end the poll tomorrow morning around 5-6 am EST (not sure how late it will be by you), just to make sure that they aren't any last complaints or anything. I guess after that the change can be made.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:37, July 21, 2015 (UTC) :No problem.--Lordranged7 (talk) 20:38, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Reply Well that'd require .css coding knowledge, which I am unfamiliar with. Try asking someone else, though it is a good idea. Energy ''X'' 08:36, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Well, you could ask Avingnon about that. He may know. Energy ''X'' 20:12, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Blank template Huh, isn't that the same as Template:Empty? Energy ''X'' 17:48, August 30, 2015 (UTC) :It can, yes. Energy ''X'' 13:06, September 1, 2015 (UTC) I don't think those are same templates. Construction tells the article is in editing and needs time to be updated. I think remodeling is just to standarize the article, giving it proper headlines, templates and images. Something what is actually called formatting. Energy ''X'' 05:58, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Contest move categories I've seen that you've uploaded pics of the categories for moves in contests. Could you upload more. Ellis99 VII & VIII 11:51, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Image I reverted what you did to Rayquaza's image as the image I uploaded is the ORAS artwork as I asked at Bulbapedia and one of the staff member's confirmed it to me. Ellis99 VII & VIII 18:33, December 12, 2015 (UTC) :Aswell, It was listed on the site as Ken Sugimori's artwork too. A user here also told me that it look like his artwork. Ellis99 VII & VIII 18:37, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Magearna Sorry, I believe you about it, you duplicated my image. I know it's true because I made the same mistake and was told by shock and Lord. You could've marked mine rename.--Kyurem147 (talk) 05:14, February 17, 2016 (UTC) I have read it. As for the side, took care it. The name however I'll let Lord do that. She knows what I mean because I same mistake with her. Your image and name may different, but it's still duplicating.--Kyurem147 (talk) 05:27, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Smiling Magearna Well, I found that pic on Twitter.Diana Lover (talk) 09:04, April 2, 2016 (UTC)Diana LoverDiana Lover (talk) 09:04, April 2, 2016 (UTC) Re:Tepig Some bozo wiki user messed it up. So I fixed it a little.--Jokeman20 (talk) 01:29, July 8, 2016 (UTC) Images I thought it was clear when it was said to categorize images. Now, I can see the Alolan Pokémon artwork without "Category:Generation VII Pokémon artwork", and you uploaded some of it. Energy ''X'' 14:23, September 9, 2016 (UTC) :Eh, you are right. It's just I am working on categorizing images and got distracted. Energy ''X'' 15:07, September 9, 2016 (UTC) Message Isn't having those lists similar to having categories we already have? Energy ''X'' 19:41, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Ash-Greninja in Sun and Moon It has been revealed that Greninja's Ash-Greninja form will be shown in the Sun and Moon games. We need an image of it. DragonSpore18 (talk) 21:05 October 4, 2016 (UTC) Menu sprites for Generation VII Hi there. Once the Sun and Moon games come out, can you do us a favor and upload menu sprites of the Pokémon and Ultra Beasts of the games. The ones that Flitter2 uploaded are blurry and they're hard to see. DragonSpore18 (talk) 18:13 November 16, 2016 (UTC) Re:List of Pokémon I have blocked the page for new and unregistered users. That should help against the vandalism since the users who vandalized the page were new.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:30, April 15, 2017 (UTC) No problem!--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:56, April 15, 2017 (UTC)